


Overwritten

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drakloak evolves into Dragapult when he cums, F/M, Forced Nudity, Hemipenes, Hemipenis, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Gloria discovers the uniquely unsettling experience of harbouring thoughts that aren’t her own.Until suddenly, theyare.
Relationships: Doraparuto | Dragapult/Yuuri | Gloria, Doronchi | Drakloak/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Overwritten

It was raining.

Gloria cursed to herself. She had come to the Lake of Outrage in hopes of finding a new Pokémon to add to her team, but she had neglected to bring an umbrella or dress for the rain. The weather forecast had predicted a sunny climate all day, but clearly it had been wrong.

With a sigh, Gloria wiped her dampened hair from her eyes and cast her gaze about.

…

That den looked like a good place to take shelter in.

The thought had appeared suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. Had she only stopped to consider the origin of that uncharacteristic thought, perhaps her fate could have been averted.

But she didn’t. Without a second thought, she wandered right into the Pokémon den, oblivious to the fact that it just might be occupied.

Gloria took one step inside, then two. And stopped dead.

A Drakloak was waiting for her. Its eyes bore into her, making her shiver in a way that even the cold hadn’t managed to achieve. The Dreepy atop its head stared too, its eerily empty yellow eyes creeping her out even more than Drakloak was.

…Wait, no, that wasn’t right. When she looked at it the right way, they were actually kind of cute. Dreepy clung to Drakloak like an infant would to its mother, and the larger Pokémon seemed quite content to carry it around. Drakloak would go to great lengths to take care of its Dreepy, wouldn’t it? How sweet.

Abruptly, Gloria came to a realisation.

“Oh! I should take these wet clothes off, shouldn’t I? How rude of me to barge in here, dripping wet and tracking mud all through your home!”

Drakloak’s expression never changed, but Gloria thought she could sense agreement radiating from it.

So she did just that. First went her hat and parka, then her socks and shoes. Next was her dress, which was more difficult as it was plastered to her skin with moisture.

After only a moment’s hesitation, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground, then pulled her panties down and off.

Gloria stood completely bared to the intense gazes of the Pokémon before her. She felt self-conscious about it, but tamped down the feeling. They were only Pokémon, after all. It wasn’t weird to be naked in front of them. …Right?

When Drakloak advanced on her, though, arms outstretched…that was a little weird.

“Wait, what are you doi—“

Gloria trailed off. She stared, wide-eyed, as something seemed to emerge from a spot near the Pokémon’s tail. It grew larger and split off into two distinct shapes, each one covered in a layer of light green scales the same shade as the rest of Drakloak’s lower half. Further still they pushed out, the newly-emerged portions decorated with rows of intimidating-looking spikes.

They were hemipenes. Drakloak’s cocks.

Gloria continued to stare, entranced.

She should lie down on the ground now, right? To make this easier for Drakloak.

Gloria instantly dropped down, the cold earth solid against her back as she spread her legs apart, waiting for…something. She wasn’t quite sure what.

Dreepy leapt from its perch on Drakloak’s head and onto her chest, where it proceeded to nuzzle between her breasts.

It still wasn’t weird…

And then Drakloak was there, positioning both of his cocks at her entrance.

He pushed in.

“Ahhhhh…you’re…inside me…?” Gloria said, her voice taking on a strangely dreamy quality.

Gloria didn’t want this. Those cocks hurt, a pain that only increased as their spiky ridges disappeared inside of her. They felt almost incorporeal, as though they were both inside her and not really there all at once. Their ghostly energy permeated her walls, and she began to shiver violently.

She could hear a voice that sounded just like hers moaning in ecstasy. Where could it be coming from? She thought only Drakloak lived here. Where was this person, and what was happening to make them sound like that?

Drakloak’s cocks shifted inside her cunt, jolting her from her reverie. He clearly had no intention of stopping. He slid his big cocks out, then slammed them back in, establishing a hard and fast pace. His ridges scraped against Gloria’s pussy walls, sending a sharp wave of sensation flooding through her.

“Ah! Mmm… _Yes_ …!”

…

_What?_

Panic began to rise in Gloria. That wasn’t what she had meant to say, not in the slightest.

She had been trying to say “Please stop, you’re hurting me!”.

Drakloak, obviously taking her vocalisations as affirmation in spite of her mental protests, quickened his pace. Dreepy continued to cling to her as she was fucked, Drakloak’s cocks hammering into her, sliding against each other with each thrust as wet sounds reached Gloria’s ears. She heard that voice moaning again, and at last it dawned on her.

It wasn’t just someone who sounded like her. It _was_ her.

“No…! No, I’m not… AH! _Oh_ , mmmmm…”

It was as though Gloria now existed as two sides of the same coin: on one side, pleasure, and on the other, pain.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to determine which side she was on.

“Oh, ah, yes! So good…!”

The feeling of those blunt spikes—why had she ever thought of them as sharp?—scraping against the walls of her cunt felt _heavenly_. She felt herself grinding on them, chasing more sensation, feeling the hard ridges burrow into her as though they belonged there.

“That’s it,” Gloria heard herself saying, unable to stop her mouth from moving. “Cum inside me, I want to feel it!”

Drakloak, as though waiting to hear those very words, was ready before she could even finish. His twin cocks pulsed, shooting jet after jet of cum into Gloria’s dripping cunt. It was a thin, almost wispy substance. If not for the way it caused her pussy to tingle everywhere it touched, Gloria could almost have not realised it was there.

If.

Her conflicted mind seemed to reach a decision as Drakloak’s cum settled deep inside her well-fucked cunt.

She loved it.

“ _Yeeees_ …” she moaned, her mind wonderfully blank. Ready to receive more burning pleasure.

The cum still pulsing its way into her cunt had slowed to a trickle when, without warning, Drakloak’s body began to glow a blinding white. His cocks, still nestled snugly inside her, began to grow along with him. So did the spikes along their bases. She couldn’t see it, but their colour was also changing, darkening to match the new shade of his lower body.

“ _AH!_ Oh, oh, _oh_ , I’m so full, you’re _SO BIG_ ,” Gloria moaned as her cunt stretched wider and wider to accomodate his rapidly-growing cocks.

The newly-evolved Dragapult gazed down at his conquest, still writhing and squealing with delight, a glimmer in his eye.

Before she knew what was happening, Dragapult had pulled both of his cocks from her needy cunt.

“ _Noooooo_ , please, please don’t sto—“

She barely had any time to despair at her sudden emptiness.

Dragapult shoved one cock back inside her aching pussy, while the other pushed forward into her unbreached asshole.

“OH FUCK YES! Aaaaah, _yes_ , yes, _YES_ …!”

In her lust-filled haze, Gloria could only feel blinding pleasure at the sudden incredible fullness in both of her holes.

Dragapult’s cocks rammed her with great force. More Dreepy appeared, attracted by the newfound power flooding the area as a result of his evolution. They joined the first Dreepy in latching onto Gloria’s body, wanting to stay close to Dragapult as he fucked her. They crawled over her entire body, swarming her, sending shivers down her spine that would have been from unease and disgust in the not-so-distant past, but at that moment brought only a bone-deep excitement and satisfaction.

“Ah, oh, YES! I’m so _full_ , I’m so full I’m so full _I’m so FULL_ …! Ohhhhhhhh…!” Gloria’s mouth dropped open in a long, loud moan. Her eyes rolled back in sheer bliss. She wrapped her arms around as many Dreepy as she could, holding them close in a warped caricature of motherly love as her body was rocked back and forth by Dragapult’s powerful thrusts. She knew it was what Dragapult wanted from her. He did so love the Dreepy, after all.

She was so, so wet. Her juices squelched loudly with every movement, allowing the cock inside of her cunt to move with ease. They dripped down to her other hole, stretched wide with Dragapult’s second gargantuan cock, which allowed for a smoother glide there, too.

“I, ah, _oh_ …! I love you all! I–I love being, _mmmmm_ , being _covered_ in creepy-crawly Dreepy!” she cried out in ecstasy, worshipping the Pokémon who had lain claim to her, body and soul. She wanted nothing more than to please them, and in turn be gifted with this mind-shattering pleasure. “And I love being fucked…! Dragapult’s massive cocks feel _so good_ inside my pussy, and my ass…! Please don’t stop, please, _please_ don’t stop!”

With what little remained of her mental presence, Gloria did her best to squeeze her cunt and asshole tightly around Dragapult’s gargantuan cocks in the hopes that it would please him, and allowed her mind to rest easy in the capable hands of its new master.

Dragapult gave an especially hard thrust then, burying his cocks as deeply inside both holes as they could go, and pumped Gloria full to bursting with two more loads of hazy, semi-transparent cum, even bigger than his last.

“Ohhhhhhh, _yes_ , I love your cum, too, it’s so deep inside…! I–I can’t hold on, I—!”

And then Gloria was cumming hard, her walls clenching firmly around that ghostly cum to pull it in deeper. Though her cunt leaked with fluid, it contained not a single drop of Dragapult’s cum. It had all been absorbed fully into her very flesh. Into her very soul.

She had been marked, now, irrevocably stained by Dragapult’s eerily addictive cum.

As Dragapult’s softening cocks slipped from her well-fucked holes, something slipped loose from her mind, too. She felt like an insect that had just shed its shell; as though a great, unseen change had occured from within.

She didn’t need her old shell any more. She had been made anew, and it was time for her new self to reenter the world.

She was his new cockslut, for him and the many Dreepy and Drakloak inhabiting the area to use and abuse as they pleased. There was no going back.

And that was just the way Gloria wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little unsure about this one, actually. It was difficult to write. It also turned out to be shorter than I expected.
> 
> I tried to depict Gloria’s hypnosis subtly, to illustrate the way her mind gradually adapts to Drakloak/Dragapult’s commands, but I’m not sure if I succeeded in that. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Special thanks to johndough for suggesting the Dreepy line w/ mind control!)


End file.
